I'm Just Your Sexy Problem
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: While at a Candy Kingdom Party, things get out of hand. Marshall x Bonnibel, Finn x Flame Princess.


**Hey! It's me, with a Bubblee one-shot. One question though. Why do we have so little of these? This couple deserves more recognition. Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read.**

If there was one thing that the Candy Kingdom did good at, (besides their overall awesomeness) it was throwing parties. They threw such good ones, that many people came to believe that it was a tradition of the Candy People. In reality, it was probably more of a reflection of Princess Bubblegum's occasional fun side.

She sent out invitations to the citizens of Ooo and Aaa, as they two continents had been merged recently. She was sure they would show up, 'cause you couldn't say no to one of these parties.

Princess Bubblegum told everyone to show up at around 7, and the whole thing would go through the night until they decided to leave.

As the invitations were sent, she went back to her lab. After all, she needed to get some work done, and it was best to get it in before she had crazy party-goers crashing down the place.

**A Little While later (Because who wants to watch her do Science Stuff? Not me!)**

Everyone arrived more or less around 7 a clock, and by then it was thankfully dark enough for the King and Queen of Vampires to make an appearance.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the crowd. Candy Citizens, goblins, Human heroes, Stretchy animals, Korean and Morse code companions, and an overall mix of everything in Ooo.

No one was dressed formal, after all, as Marceline would put it 'these were the parties where everyone dances and sings for the first hour, then the rest of it is spent being stupid and acting crazy'.

Some of the Couples arrived, and as Princess Bubblegum listed in her head _Finn and Flame Princess, Jake and Lady, Cake and Mo-Chro, Prince Gumball and Breakfast Prince…Since when did that happen? I have to pay closer attention. Fionna's just going to party, and Marceline's singing… so where's Marshall Lee?_

"Right here." A familiar voice said from behind her, making her jump.

"What the glob! How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked, half annoyed, half curious. The Vampire King was wearing his trademark red and black outfit, and his skin was still blue because it wasn't dark enough yet.

Marshall Lee smiled slyly. "Oh, just a power I picked up from the Nightosphere a few days ago."

Princess Bubblegum snorted. "So the Lady of Evil, aka your Mom, taught you?"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "No!"

She saw right through it, thanks to her experience of watching people and being lied to at Grand Council meetings. "Sure, sure." _Pathetic._

Marshall laughed, and floated around her. "So _I'm _ the pathetic one now, am I?"

She gulped. "Are you saying I'm not safe in my mind anymore? That's totally wrong!"

He nodded, clearly very pleased. "So if you think anything embarrassing, or should I say about me," he smirked at this part. "I'll know."

A large metal microwave came flying at his head, and it was in flames. Finn looked horrified, and Flame Princess just sulked. "FP, Neptr was only complimenting you! Now I have to put him out." She just crossed her eyebrows.

Marshall Lee glared at the Hero and Flame Royal. "You two work this out somewhere that's not my _head_!" Flame Princess laughed, and even Finn had to chuckle.

Elsewhere Jake was getting in a fist-fight with Mr. Cupcake, who had once again tried flirting with Lady Rainicorn. Jake slammed his face, and Mr. Cupcake responded with a punch to the gut. Princess Bubblegum noticed.

"Hey, knock it off you two!"

Marceline floated by, carrying her bass guitar. "Hello, Bonnibel." She teased.

Marshall Lee shook his head in wonder. "When are you two gonna tell me what happened between yal?"

Marceline flashed her fangs, playfully. "What about you and Gumball?"

Marshall ignored her and flew inside a window in the Candy Palace. From what they heard, it sounded like Ice King had kidnapped Wildberry Princess… In PB's castle.

"Finn!" she called. "I need you to help me take care of a certain sociopath we know." He nodded from the corner he was dancing wildly with Flame Princess. "Be right back." He told her.

They rushed through the doors of the Palace, which was currently being guarded by two Banana Candy guards, who were assigned with keeping the mobs out. Up the stairs they went into one of the towers, where Marshall Lee was facing off with the man formerly known as Simon Petrikov. Finn joined the battle alongside the Vampire.

"Aw! How come you guys have to stop me all the time! It's a part after all, sheesh." Ice King commented. Finn punched his face hard in response, and Marshall Lee held him against the wall.

Finn helped up Wildberry Princess, while the Vampire King talked with the Ice Man.

"Look, you annoying old relic, get out of this party. You're bothering certain people, and one of them is me." Though Princess Bubblegum swore he stole a look at her.

_Hero. _Though even she was unsure who she was referring to. "Thank you Finn." Wildberry Princess said. "No probs."

He jumped out the window, screaming something that sounded like "Algebraic!" and Wildberry Princess scurried down stairs.

"So I'm a hero? I preferred being the thing that haunted little kid's dreams." Marshall Lee commented.

"What are you" She cut herself off. "Stop reading my thoughts!"

"Whatevs," He said, floating around casually. "Hey, you know how Marceline's 'just your problem'?"

"Like you." Princess Bubblegum mumbled, leaning against a table. This was her place where she studied astrology and gazed at the stars.

"Nope. I'm more than that. I'm, and take a moment for dramatic effect, just your sexy problem!" he grinned. He stuck his head out the window.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" he yelled. There was a general shouting of "What?"

"I'm just Bonnibel's sexy problem!" Everyone broke down laughing, even her closest friends. Bubblegum blushed heavily, but kept her cool. Well, maybe she didn't.

"MARSHALL LEE!" She yelled.

"Oh my glob, I totally gotta text Melissa about this!" Lumpy Space Princess exclaimed.

Marshall Lee turned back to the Princess, feeling very brave. "So, forgetting what just happened, have you ever wondered what my lips feel like on yours?"

"NO!"

"You're lying, I learned how to tell that too. Pretty useful, isn't it?" he said casually, trying to irk her. Princess Bubblegum knew she had one last playing card. She didn't think It in her head, in fear of him hearing, but she knew inside.

This was the one move that would be able to surprise him and give him what she wanted. If her thoughts were correct… Wait. Why was she considering this scientifically? Just do it!

She stood up straight, and edged closer to him. He was examining one of her little star system models. "Hey, isn't this the one they call Ur" she cut him off from saying the name of the most vulgar planet. Their lips touched, because you couldn't say crashed, because Bonnibel was gentle.

He was shocked, but quickly over came it and smiled as he felt the Bubblegum flavor. To Bonnibel, it was like kissing Marceline but better. He knew she was doing this to get him off his guard. But no luck there. He grabbed her by the back, pressed her in tight, and flew out of the Window. She opened her eyes furiously, and he floated down, with their lips still together and everybody staring.

Flame Princess nudged Finn on the shoulder. 'Yeah, FP?"

"Wanna do…something like… that sometime?" she asked innocently, but who could say anyone at that party was innocent?

He blushed furiously. "U-U-Uh, I uh, um…" Jake tapped him on the shoulder. "Just go for it, bro." Flame Princess heard and smiled, taking him to some corner.

Marshall Lee landed, and Princess Bubblegum stepped away. Prince Gumball looked at them, confused. "Since when…?"

Bonnibel laughed. "I could say the same for you and Albumen." Prince Gumball said no more after that, too embarrassed. (Albumen is the name coined by IamDragonFury for Breakfast Prince)

Marshall Lee looked down at PB. "You are one crazy, super smart princess. I can live with that."


End file.
